Talk:Missions
Great job Littleghostboo. Please do more, I'm stuck after finding the Librarian's binoculars (which is how I came across this site). It's a while since I did the other tasks in between and can't remember full details, otherwise I would add. I have added a little bit tho, hope that's OK. Abbie Thank you SOOO much Thank you Sooo much This has done so much for me and more. I added to it a bit and hopefully that should send you to keep adding more and more. This is the only site i ever go to but its a disaster finding it - lol The stuff i added was ye poorly written but it may help you. I have done more quests but its a disaster trying to remember them. I dont know how you did it. GREAT job! lol. thanks guys! :) lol. anw, the last edit "do the colours help? :)" was by me too; i forgot to sign in. actually i just edited a bit, i didn't really do all that, lol. :) New Old leaf Quest? The Old Leaf just gave me a quest involving filling 2 shells which he gave me. One must be filled with water, one with dirt. Both from the Meyan Jungle. I don't see this quest on your page yet. Is it a new one? Nope not new, if you can write the name and give us a descption i can write artical. 21:43, 28 December 2008 (UTC) - It's part of the the Lost Bird quest. AK 31/12/08 Don't you people have a life or a chatroom to talk in? Jungle fever I just finished this quest! i thought it was hard but it isn't. Fill a shell with the source of water that is in the temple gardens, in a puddle just southwest of the pool. Fill the other shell with the source of earth that is in the bongo camp, the pile of rubble east of the tent. Bring the shells to Old leaf, and he will say the water is bad. Talk to him again to find another quest called finding the cure, where you have to get imp food.We need to add this to the quest list. ---- bat kaka hey guys,, i need ot collect bat kaka form the hole the nogos made,, but i didnt get a tool,, but it says use gobbler to pick it up,, whats a gobbler,, please help me :) Automated transfer of Problem Report #20035 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2009-03-21 10:18:18 UTC The quest called "Extra Materials" is now named as "Metal and Glass". Please fix that. WHERE IS IT??? sorry but i,ve beeen trying 2 weeks to find da meyan temple west for the 'lost bird thing' can someone propley tell me were in this spine world place it is. PLEEAAAASE IM BEEEEGIIIIIIIIINGGGG YOUUUUUUU THANKXXX Pricess-rubii 22:55, 17 August 2009 (UTC) WHERE IS IT??? sorry but i,ve beeen trying 2 weeks to find da meyan temple west for the 'lost bird thing' can someone propley tell me were in this spine world place it is. PLEEAAAASE IM BEEEEGIIIIIIIIINGGGG YOUUUUUUU THANKXXX Pricess-rubii 22:55, 17 August 2009 (UTC) New Missions Alright everybody, with the new update came a lot of new missions. Let's get them all up! Nortss 00:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) All the new Missions have now been put up. Enjoy. --Jdogman 04:06, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Spam Can people please not make up missions or put false information in them? It's really silly and annoying. And please can people not put any rude things on this article? i just want to say i juet want to say thsat u r doing a great job, im having problems with the lost bird mission but im kinda new to spine world and im having trobles finding certen places and i think u can really im prove this site with a page or picyures that show pictures or discribe where they are. but if you would rather not i would mostly like to know where the temple gardens are...... o and is there any way to redo the blue irise mission thx!!-- 01:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC)